Chosen Legends
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: My heartbeat thuds in my eardrums, even while my echoing, agonisingly slow steps, towards the end of the corridor. Waiting for whatever fate is going to break me down……..
1. Chapter One Dream Chase

ME: I am writing another Yu-Gi-Oh fic.  
  
CDD: Oh dear god.  
  
ME: I actually want to write this CDD, so shut up. :P  
  
CDD: Whatever. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
SUMMERY: My heartbeat thuds in my eardrums, even while my echoing, agonisingly slow steps, towards the end of the corridor. Waiting for whatever fate is going to break me down........  
  
Chosen Legends.  
  
Chapter One – Dream Chase.  
  
I'm somewhere dark. It's so dark, yet I can still see. I can see everything, that is this nothingness. The nothingness, that is this abyss. I can hear it. I can hear something. Something coming closer and closer. I can hear it echoing. The footsteps. The continuous footsteps. The tap, tap, tap, of someone's heavy footfalls, getting closer and closer. I think maybe my eyes are closed. That is why I can see nothing but the abyss. I try to open them. But find that I cannot open them. My eyes are glued together. I feel the fear. It's terrifying. I can't defend myself against something I cannot see. Something I can't even place. The echoing is everywhere. The footsteps are everywhere. But only one person makes them. The echo reverberates, so that I feel like I am being closed in on. Something is trying to corner me. I try to move. I can't. I'm trapped. My body is glued in place, and I have no sense of time or gravity. I don't know whether I am up or down. I could be lying, standing, upside down, or on my front. But this place, this world, has no sense of direction.  
  
Suddenly, my eyes open. I'm lying on a floor, a stone floor, I can feel it under my back. So I'm lying on my back? Or am I? I'm so confused. This place, feels like there is nothing except my own fear. I stand up, and look around. I'm in an endless corridor, that is made from grey stone floors, and wood panelled walls. The ceiling is black and shadowy. I see nothing in it. But I don't know what to do. Everything in my body tells me that this place is dangerous. My soul cries out for me to run away. Find a way home, where nothing can get to me. But I carry on down the endless corridor. I foolishly take endless steps. On and on, down the corridor I go, never stopping. I just keep to that same slow pace. I have grown used to it. My heartbeat thuds in my eardrums, even while my echoing, agonisingly slow steps, towards the end of the corridor. Waiting for whatever fate is going to break me down.  
  
I know that whatever is at the end of the corridor, is not a good thing. I sense that this thing will destroy me. But I carry on. I keep going and I will not stop. My mind screams at me. "STOP IT!!! RUN AWAY!!! WHY ARE YOU STILL GOING?!?!?!" But I know that my raging blood, is pumping, and roaring through my ears. So I do not hear my own self doubt. Strange, how my blood is pumping so hard that it is roaring in my ears. Yet I have only walked at this incredibly low speed. I muse over this for merely seconds, as I sense that my journey is coming to an end. "But do I want it to end?" I muse to myself as I carry on at my slow pace.  
  
The fear in the pit of my stomach rises as I get closer and closer to my destination. Wherever that destination is. The end of the corridor is finally here. I see a wooden oak door in front of me. I open it. Without even looking, I step through. I'm in a room of pure blinding whiteness. I can see things in here that I have never seen. It feels like I am seeing worlds, universes, generations, time and space in that single second that I stepped into that room. Everything changed. I felt so warm inside, like I was floating. But that only lasted for a second. Before I saw that the floor was breaking underneath me. All I could see was the black abyss. I start falling, and all I can see as I look up isthat pinprick of white as I fall. That's when I start to scream.  
  
ME: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
CDD: YOU LEFT A CLIFFIE!!!  
  
ME: Hehe, yeappers.  
  
FRIEND: (Reading) I hate you. HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME WAIT TO READ THE NEXT PART? WHAT HAPPENS?!?!?!?!  
  
ME: Please R&R people. If I don't get at least five reviews, then I will n0ot update. So :P 


	2. Chapter Two News FOr The Gang

ME: OO! I'm amazed.  
  
CDD: No comment. How can people like your writing?  
  
ME: Because maybe I'm just a little better at it then you are?  
  
CDD: But then why am I your muse?  
  
ME: You were given to me as a present. And remember, the job of muses is not to do all the work for people, but to inspire them to do work for themselves.  
  
CDD: OO! Did you just get all weird and mystical on me?  
  
ME: No, it was the milkyway crispy roll that I ate last night.  
  
CDD: Uh.............. nevermind.  
  
ME: I would like to thank all my reviewers.  
  
FREEZEWIND: FREEZEWIND-CHAN!!! (hugs) Thankies for reviewing.  
  
SISKO66002: Is wow all ya can say? Can't you tell me if I'm a crap writier or not. I'm just kidding. Thankies for reviewing. (hugs) Me in a weird mood, one minute I'm up and the next I'm down.  
  
LEGENDARY BUNNY: OO! All of my fics have a plotline. They weird and original. BTW, since you be an anonymous reviewer, I will tell ya that I update once a week, at around the same time. So wither, Monday Tuesday or Wednesday. ( Oh and thanks for reviewing.  
  
SPPEDY-ANIME-ANGEL: See, I updating. I always update at some point. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
MAX MIZUHARA: NAOMI-CHAN!!! Hiya, and I did update. Not because you commanded me too, but because I am a mean person who likes to leave cliffies. Hehehehe  
  
KITTY-BLACK-HEART: HIYA KBH!!! Here is next chapter. (  
  
CDD: OO! That good for your first chapter.  
  
ME: Uh.... Hehe. By the way. You're not going to find out who's P.O.V. was in the first chapter, for awhile. But you will get more of this person's P.O.V.  
  
CDD: That's cruel.  
  
ME: But it's MY fic. You got a problem. (glares)  
  
CDD: Uh...... nope.  
  
ME: Then shut up. Me in a bad mood for some reason I can't explain.  
  
CDD: You are just angry, coz the editor of the newspaper you worl for is a jerk.  
  
ME: I have a right to be angry.  
  
CDD: O........k....... Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, her bad attitude, is usually caused by pent up rage and frustration.  
  
Chosen Legends.  
  
Chapter Two – News For The Gang.  
  
The group were walking towards the museum. Even Kaiba and Mokuba were there. All of them were wondering what Ishizu wanted, that could be so important, that she would call them all there. They entered to see Shadi there. "This must be serious." Yugi thought to himself. They waited for Shadi or Ishizu to speak. Ishizu bit her lip and they were all nervous. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife as they were all waiting for someone else to speak. Kaiba finally broke the silence. "Why are we here Ishizu?" He asked coldly. Ishizu shook her head. "If you only knew how serious this was Kaiba, then you would not be so cold about it." Ishizu said quietly. Kaiba glared. "Well then. Do tell us why we've been summoned. Maybe I'll understand the importance of this when you have explained yourself." Kaiba said.  
  
"Then I will explain." Ishizu said quietly. "I don't think there is an easy way to break this to you. But we're all in danger." Ishizu said. "Like we didn't see that one coming." Ishizu looked up at the windowsill of the window, that was near the roof. "Bakura. I see you made it." Ishizu said quietly. "Unfortunatly yes. My hikari has an extreme sense of guilt that seems to rub off on me." Bakura said. (A/N: I would just like to say that Bakura's good side will be called Ryou. The bad side is Bakura) "Of course Bakura, you wouldn't be bothered. Each one of you are missing something. A certain something that you could not explain but it was always there." Ishizu said. They all looked at her in mystified.  
  
"I see you have all had that feeling. Well, Shadi has told me something of extreme importance. He will share it with you now." Ishizu said. Shadi looked at them all. All of them stared in wonder at what he was going to say. "I will tell you a legend from Ancient Times." Shadi said quietly." The others waited. Wondering what this legend had to do with the feeling that they were having. To Yugi it had become more apparent just lately. To the others, they were just realising what the feeling was.  
  
"A long time ago, before Pharaoh Yami, there were a certain group of people. Considered to be the elements themselves. They were also considered to be eternal. The only way they could die, was to be killed in combat. That was when they passed their powers on. The person who defeated them, was supposed to gain the power. The most powerful of all of these, was the Water Element. She was the wisest and strongest of all of them. The power of the Elements always grew and grew over the centuries. When Pharaoh Yami came to the throne of Egypt, the Elements, were the all powerful They even ruled over the Egyptian gods. One day, an evil sorceress found out about the Elements. She determined to fight the Elements and steal their power from their dead bodies. The sorceress, Shatanyira, was powerful, but she had a weakness. She was so full of hatred and anger, that it over-powered her. So she was never in control of her own actions."  
  
"I don't understand." Yugi interrupted Shadi. "If she was never in control of her own actions, then how did Shatanyira know what she was really doing? How do we know that she was truly evil?" Yugi asked. Shadi bit his lip. "Shatanyira was driven by hate. She knew her actions. But had no control over her anger." Shadi said. Yugi didn't know what to say to that. So Shadi continued.  
  
"Well, Shatanyira, was determined to be strong enough to beat the Elements. She soon attained that power by stealing the souls of others. Even the soul of Pharaoh Yami was stolen." Yami looked shocked. "How could I not remember something like that?" Yami asked. "You will understand in a few moments." Shadi said. Yami nodded. Shadi continued. "Shatanyira had become far too powerful. The Elements were never supposed to meddle in human affairs. But the great Water Element, made a decision, that would change everything. She decided that for once the Elements SHOULD interfere. Shatanyira came to fight them. But they refused her proposition of combat. Instead, the great Water Element, and the other elements, Fire, Earth, Wind, Love, Light, Thunder, Hope and Truth, all used their power to vanquish Shatanyira to the shadows. Then the Elements, restored everything to it's natural state. They restored the souls of those who had been taken. Then wiped their memories of it. Making it like nothing had ever happened. But this weakened the Elements. They were too weak to keep themselves together. So they used the last of their power to change one thing. Every ten thousand years, they would be reborn, and use their powers to protect the earth. Then they died, letting everything return to the way it was." Shadi finished.  
  
"And that has WHAT to do with this feeling that we all have?" Kaiba asked. Shadi looked at Kaiba. "They were reborn. In fact, they were reborn into your very families. You each have a sibling that you did not know existed. When they were born, we sent them to another dimension. To make sure that they would come to no harm." Shadi said. The others were shocked. "You mean, you stole a member of my family from their crib, and we were never told?" Kaiba said. "That is exactly what I am saying." Shadi said. "If they're so safe in this other world, then why do we need to know now?" Bakura asked from his place on the windowsill. "Because they are no longer safe. They are needed here, and they must be protected." Shadi said.  
  
"So you want us to go and search for silings that we have never even known, and expect them to trust us." Kaiba said. "NO, you will not be looking for your own siblings. You will be looking for someone else's." Shadi said. The others glared fiercely. "This is ridiculous." Duke said. "It doesn't matter whether you happen to think it's ridiculous or not. It matters whether you will help or not." Shadi said quietly. They all nodded in agreement. None of them could really argue. So they were off on yet another adventure.  
  
ME: Hehehehehe I will update soon, I promise.  
  
CDD: You are just being mean for the sake of it.  
  
ME: I know, but its fun. Besides I am in a bitchy mood today. I have to study for my exams.  
  
CDD: They be in a few weeks ne?  
  
ME: DAMN YOU FOR REMINDING ME!!!  
  
CDD: Well, SOOOOOOOORRYYYY!!! I can't help it that you have exams.  
  
ME: I'm sorry CDD. Anyways, I'll see you all next chapter. Please remember, that I will only update after I receive five reviews. 


End file.
